


Podfic: 'Toffee' by lirin

by peasina



Category: Oxford Time Travel Universe - Connie Willis
Genre: 5+1 Things, Candy, Comfort Food, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Five questions Colin asked Kivrin, and one she asked him.
Relationships: Kivrin Engle & Colin Templer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Podfic: 'Toffee' by lirin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Toffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109382) by [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin). 



> As this podfic was created as part of the [Battleship Exchange](https://battleshipex.dreamwidth.org/), to help lirin's team with their goals, I've added the following relevant tags to this podfic: Time Travel, and Comfort Food.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, lirin! Thank you for your podfic request <3

  
  
Stream and download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia601404.us.archive.org/9/items/podfic-toffee-lirin/Podfic%20-%20Toffee%20-%20Lirin.mp3).


End file.
